Who am I?
by AndreaMarie
Summary: When Paige is attacked by a shocker demon, she loses her memory. Now, she must find her way back to her sisters before it is too late and she is turned into a shocker demon herself. Also contains a little PL. CH. 8-10 now up! COMPLETE! PLEASE R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters on the show.

**Chapter one**

"Phoebe, where is my hairdryer?" Paige called from the bathroom.

"Right here," Phoebe yelled as she came running down the hallway. "Nice shirt, I'll have to borrow that sometime."

"Thanks. Hey how about you borrow it tonight and you go on this date with what's his name," Paige remarked.

"His name is Todd, and Paige you need to go out. It has been like six months since you and Richard split up and you haven't been out on one single date. That's not like you."

"I know, I know. I guess I've just been too busy to think about dating. And besides I wasn't ready. In fact I still don't know if I am."

"Well the only way to find out is to go out with Todd and see how you feel."

"What if I don't like him? What if I am constantly comparing him to Richard and I have a horrible time?" Paige asked.

Phoebe had never seen her sister so worried about a date before. "Paige you'll be fine. Todd is a great guy, I've known him for a few months and he seems like your type."

"I don't know Phoebe, I just feel weird about this, bad omens or something," Paige said shuttering.

"Oh come on Paige, it's not like you're going to marry the guy tomorrow," Phoebe said.

"Who's getting married tomorrow?" Piper asked as she climbed the stairs with a laundry basket in her hands.

"No one," Paige replied quickly, then added, "I'll be lucky if I ever get married."

"Paige you need to stop being so pessimistic. The right guy is out there, you just have to find him, and the only way to do that is to go out and have a good time. You never know, love could be waiting around the corner," Piper said, giving Paige a reassuring glance.

"Okay well as fun as this has been, I need to dry my hair before this date or Todd will think he's got a date with a drowned rat," Paige said pulling her hair out of a towel.

"Oh, I guess that's our queue to get out of here and leave her alone," Phoebe said to Piper. Paige gave them a wink and the two of them walked away to leave Paige drying her hair.

Inside the bathroom, Paige was still trying to convince herself that everything would be okay with her date. "It will be fun. You haven't been out in a while and Phoebe says he's nice so it will be okay. I just have this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that something bad is going to happen. No, stop it Paige," she said scolding herself. "Everything will be fine, there is no reason for anything bad to happen.........." Before Paige could finish her thoughts the power went out. "Damn, I must have blew a fuse," Paige said going downstairs to find out what the problem was.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked as Paige came down the stairs.

"I don't know, I think maybe I blew a fuse."

"No, because the whole house lost power," Piper replied. "If you had blown a fuse the whole house wouldn't have lost power, just the bathroom."

"Oh great," Paige muttered. "I knew something was going to go wrong."

"No, it's okay Paige this was just an accident," Phoebe said reassuringly.

"Yeah, there's no need to panic, I'm sure we're just experiencing a power outage. There is nothing weird going on here........." Piper's words were cut short when a spark suddenly flew from the wall and a figure began to appear.

"Uh, still think this is just a power outage?" Paige exclaimed.

"Shocker demons," Phoebe muttered. "Piper blow him up."

Piper raised her hands and blew up the shocker demon. A bright light went swept through the room as Piper blew him up, followed by a loud popping noise and then an explosion of light.

"Ouch!" Paige cried out as one of the sparks flew from the demon and hit her on the forehead, another on the eye.

"Paige are you okay?" Phoebe asked as she saw her sister get hit with sparks.

"Yeah, I think so. Aside from the fact that hurt like hell I think I'll survive." Suddenly the lights came back on.

"Thank God. I don't want Todd picking me up and thinking that I live in some sort of freak house," Paige said with a smile.

"No we wouldn't want that," Piper responded. "He might think you're a witch or something."

"Funny," Paige replied, looking down at her arm and then reaching up to touch the burn on her eye.

"Do you want me to call Leo and have him heal that before you leave?" Piper asked. With that the doorbell rang and Paige could see it was Todd.

"No time for healing. Time to face my fears and go on this date." Paige walked over and opened the door to see a tall, dark-haired, muscular man standing at the door with a rose in his hand.

"Hi, I'm Todd. I'm here to pick up Paige Matthews."

"Hi Todd, I'm Paige," she said extending her hand. "It's very nice to meet you. Come in." 

"This is for you," Todd replied, handing the rose to Paige.

"Thank you so much, you didn't have to do that. It was very sweet," Paige said. She was still taken aback at how attractive Todd was. Phoebe sure knows how to pick them she thought to herself. Maybe it was time to start dating again.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Todd asked Paige as he noticed her arm and face.

"No, no, it was my own fault," Paige said, trying to think of some excuse as to how it happened. "I was curling my hair, and you know, those little curling irons have a way of escaping your hand," she lied. "These are my sisters, you know Phoebe" she said changing the subject.

"Hi Phoebe," Todd replied.

"Hi," Phoebe replied back.

"I'm Piper, Paige's oldest sister," Piper said as she extended her had to Todd.

As Piper and Todd says their hello's, Phoebe mouthed to Paige, "I told you he was hott!" Paige just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Well we should probably get going if we are going to make it to the movies on time," Paige said to Todd.

"Well it was nice meeting you Piper, and Phoebe, I'll see you in the morning."

As Paige and Todd turned to walk away, a small glow is emitted from Paige's arm and eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

As Paige and Todd pulled up to the restaurant, she couldn't help but think of the first time she had been there. It was with Richard. Of all places, why did Todd have to pick this restaurant? She should have told him she was allergic to Italian food or something. The sound of Todd's voice pulled her out of the deep thought she was in.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied, trying desperately to sound enthused.

As she stepped out of the car, Paige was suddenly hit with a strange bout of dizziness. She blinked her eyes a few times and then grabbed her head as if to stop the world from spinning around her.

"Are you okay Paige?" Todd asked as he rushed to her side to steady a now swaying Paige.

For a moment she didn't speak and then it stopped and she felt fine again. "Yeah I think so," she replied.

"What happened?"

"Oh I must just be hungry, I get like this when my blood sugar drops," Paige said in a desperate attempt to cover up for what had just happened. It wasn't bad enough that she was at the same restaurant she went to with Richard, now she was having dizzy spells on top of it. This guy was sure to think she was a freak.

"Well lets just get you inside. I made reservations so we shouldn't have to wait for a table," Todd said seemingly concerned. He took her arm and led her inside the restaurant. As they were seated at the table, Paige noticed that the burn on her face was beginning to hurt. She reached up and touched it and realized that she was burning up.

"Paige you don't look so good, are you sure you're okay?" Todd asked, again sounding very concerned. "Because if you're not we can always call it a night and try this again some other time."

"No it's okay, I'll be..........." Paige was getting ready to say fine when she was suddenly hit with another bout of dizziness followed by a horrible pounding in her head causing her to wince with pain. Todd, seeing this, decided it was time to call off the date and get Paige home to bed.

"Paige I am not going to watch you sit here and suffer. You are obviously sick. We need to get you home so you can rest."

Paige nodded in agreement. She didn't know what was happening but she knew she did not feel well enough to sit through an entire dinner. "I'm really sorry," she said to Todd.

"For what?" he said, looking confused.

"For ruining our dinner," Paige said.

"Paige you didn't ruin anything. You were perfect, just a little sick that's all. Believe me, it happens to everyone, don't feel bad. You just make sure to call me when you're feeling more like yourself," Todd said with a smile.

"I will," Paige replied. With that Todd helped her up and walked her out to the car. They headed to the manor with Paige half asleep against the leather seats in his car.

Back at the manor Phoebe and Piper sat and watched Wyatt and Chris play on the floor together.

"I can't believe I have two nephews," Phoebe said. "I always expected you to have girls."

"Didn't we all," Piper agreed. "But I gotta tell you, now that I have two boys, I can't imagine myself with a girl. I think this was how it was meant to be."

"Like it was meant to be with you and Leo?" Phoebe asked. This was the first time since Chris' birth that she had brought Leo up to Piper. Although her older sister did not show it, deep down Phoebe knew she was longing for her relationship with Leo.

"Phoebe, Leo and I are in the past. Right now I have to concentrate on my boys."

"_Your_ boys. Yours and Leo's. Piper how can you say that you and Leo are in the past when you have Wyatt and Chris right here?"

"Leo and I will always be connected because of our boys, but that doesn't mean that our relationship is going to go back to the way it once was. I don't think it ever can," Piper responded.

"But you want it to," Phoebe pressed on. Her sister needed to talk about this.

"Too much has been lost," Piper said looking down. Phoebe could see the hurt in her eyes and the longing she had for Leo. Piper too, knew that she wanted Leo back, but it was almost impossible now that he was an elder.

"Piper, I know you feel like you lost a part of Leo when he became an elder, but look at how much the two of you gained. Chris was conceived while Leo was an elder, so why do you think that should stop you from being together?"

"Phoebe we could never have the kind of relationship we once had. Leo is with the elders all the time, and when he's not, he's getting summoned by them. He hardly ever sees the boys anymore so how can I expect him to make time to see me?" Piper asked.

"Piper, Leo loves you. It's obvious every time he looks at you. Maybe you need to tell him how you feel. You might be surprised at how he reacts."

"What do you think he would do, clip his wings as an elder?" Piper asked.

"All I am saying is, you don't know how a person is going to react until you tell them what you are feeling. That's the problem with this family, no one ever expresses their feelings. Like Paige, she doesn't own her emotions, especially the ones she has over Richard."

"I thought she was over Richard until tonight when she was talking. I feel bad we never took the time to really talk to her," Piper said.

"I know, when Jason and I broke up, I don't know what I would have done if I wouldn't have had the two of you to talk to. The least we could have done was ask her how she was feeling. Instead I went out and got her another date," Phoebe said, beginning to feel guilty that she had set Paige up.

"I think it was time for her to go out though. She needs to know that there are other men out there that will treat her the way she deserves to be treated," Piper said.

As Piper finished her sentence, they heard the front door to the manor close and saw Paige slowly walking to the staircase.

"Paige?" Piper asked as she and Phoebe walked over to where Paige was beginning to climb the stairs.

"Back so soon?" Phoebe asked. "It's only 8:30."

"I take it, it didn't go so well," Piper said. "I'm sorry honey, I'm sure there are other guys out there for you."

"It wasn't Todd," Paige said as she turned to face her sisters. She was very pale, however had a flushed look to her cheeks. "It was me."

"Paige, are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"You don't look so well," Piper noticed. "Are you sick?"

"I don't know," Paige responded. "I just don't feel good. My head hurts, and I feel nauseated."

"Why don't you come sit down on the couch and I'll go make you some tea," Piper said as she and Phoebe helped to bring Paige to the couch.

"Ahh!" Paige cried out as she was hit with another horrible pain in her head. The room began to spin as she brought her hands up to her head. She felt like she was on fire. It was almost as if she had a bolt of electricity shooting through her body. She felt herself break out into a cold sweat as she desperately tried to regain control of her balance.

"Paige! Paige are you okay?" Phoebe said panicky as she tried to steady her sister along with Piper.

"Paige, honey come on, it's okay," Piper said, trying not to sound too worried. She could see that Paige was in pain and it scared her. With Phoebe's help she laid her sister down on the couch and gently stroked her hair off her face. "Come on Paige, snap out of it."

Paige felt the pain leave her finally and she was able to unclench her hands and open her eyes. She sighed heavily and looked up at her sisters who were by her side.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, still looking worried.

"I don't know. I just got really dizzy and warm. It happened at the restaurant but not as bad. I felt like I was getting shocked."

"The shocker demon," Piper said, as though she was remembering something. "Paige, let me see your arm." Paige lifted her shirt and the burn on her arm was emitting a small glow. As Piper looked to Paige's face, she saw that the burn below her eye was emitting the same glow.

"What about the shocker demon?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige was burnt by the shocker demon I blew up. I think she was somehow infected with the demon when she was hurt."

"I think you're right," Paige replied, looking at Piper.

"We need to call Leo," Phoebe said.

Piper nodded and then called out his name. "Leo!" The familiar blue orbs appeared and soon Leo was standing in front of the couch.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Is she okay?" he motioned to Paige, wondering if that was the reason he was called here.

"Paige is sick, she needs you to heal her," Piper said.

Leo walked over to Paige and felt her forehead. Normally he didn't heal the girls when they were sick, but Paige was burning up and she needed his healing powers, so he would make an exception. He raised his hands to heal her but nothing happened.

"What is going on?" Piper asked. "Why isn't she healing?"

"I don't know," Leo replied. "What happened to her?"

"There was a shocker demon in the manor today and when Piper blew him up Paige was burnt on her arm and face. We think she was somehow infected with the demon."

Leo tried to heal her again, but failed. "I'm sorry, I can't heal her. Something is blocking my magic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"How's she doing?" Phoebe asked as Piper came down the stairs.

"She's doing okay. She's fine one minute and the next she's in horrible pain. We have to find a way to get the shocker demon out of her," Piper replied.

"We just need to figure out how," Phoebe said. "Leo went to ask the elders if they had any ideas. Last time we vanquished the shocker demons with a simple spell but I don't know if that will work this time."

"And even if we do vanquish the shocker demon, we risk vanquishing Paige as well. The shocker demon has become a part of her."

Blue orbs filled the room and Leo appeared. "Okay, so I spoke with the elders and they don't seem to know anything."

"Big surprise," Piper said disgustingly.

"Okay, well let's just focus. There has got to be some way to get the shocker demon out of Paige," Phoebe said.

"Maybe we need to find another shocker demon to remove the power from her," Leo said.

"What?" Phoebe asked confused. "Why would we do that?"

"Remember when Paige was infected with the power broker's, my magic didn't work then either. We had to find a power broker to pull it out of her. It's the same here, we need to find a shocker demon to pull this power out of her."

"I don't know," Piper said. "Last time it was different. Cole was the source and he ordered the power brokers to pull their power out of Paige. What leverage do we have this time?"

"The Power of Three," Paige said weakly as she descended the stairs with the Book Of Shadows in her hands.

"Paige, what are you doing out of bed?" Phoebe asked.

"I couldn't sleep. Besides we need to find this shocker demon fast, before it completely takes over."

"Paige are you sure you feel up to this?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I was looking through the Book Of Shadows and I found some information on the shocker.............." Paige's voice trailed off as the room began to spin. She tried to focus on her sister's faces, but the room continued to move around her. She grabbed the wall to steady herself but her hand landed on the light switch and she received an electric jolt that went all the way through her body.

"Paige! Paige, can you hear me? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, worry on her face.

"Paige, open your eyes," Piper encouraged her. "You're going to be okay, just look at me. Leo, help her!"

Paige groaned and grabbed her head in pain. She didn't know what was happening to her, but it hurt like hell. She felt like her entire body was going to explode. As she began slipping away, the sound of her sister's voices and Leo's touch brought her back.

"Paige hold on to Leo, he's going to help you," came Phoebe's voice.

Leo grabbed Paige quickly and orbed out with her before the electricity could flow into his body. He orbed back in near the couch. A semi-conscious Paige groaned as Piper and Phoebe rushed to her side.

"Lay down Paige," Leo said.

Piper reached down and gently touched Paige's forehead. "Leo, she's burning up. We need to do something fast."

"I know. Where's the spell for the shocker demon?"

"It's right here," Phoebe said, picking up the book. "The only problem is, we need the power of three to say the spell, and it doesn't look like Paige is up to it," she said, looking down at a now sleeping Paige.

"She has to be. It's the only way," Leo said.

"Paige, wake up sweetie," Piper said, gently shaking her sister awake.  
"Piper?" Paige asked confused. "What's going on?"

"We need you to say the shocker demon spell with us so we can help you. I think we still have some potions left over from the last time."

"Sweetie, just hold on a little longer and say this summoning spell with us," Phoebe said.

"Summoning spell?" Paige asked weakly.

"We need to summon another shocker demon in order to remove the powers that are in you," Leo explained.

"Whatever, let's just do this fast, before I lose it again," Paige said.

Piper and Phoebe each took one of Paige's hands and recited the spell.

"_We three sisters summon thee,_

_Shocker Demon come to me._

_Release you power from one who falls,_

_Come to us, hear our calls."_

With that, a swirl of electricity seemed to take over the room and the sound of wires popping in the walls could be heard. Paige could feel that the shocker demon was near, as her head began to pound. She let out a small groan and Phoebe squeezed her hand.

"It will all be over soon Paige. I promise."

As the sisters continued to hold hands, ready to throw their potions if they needed them, the shocker demon began to take form as he came out of the wall.

"Throw the potion!" Phoebe ordered Piper. The shocker demon, hearing this, sent a bolt of light across the room and knocked the potion out of Piper's hands.

"Damn!" Piper yelled as the potion fell to the floor. She raised her hands to blow up the demon, but nothing happened.

"Your powers don't work on me," the shocker demon replied with a smirk. He began to shimmer out but not before sending a bolt of light in Paige's direction.

Paige let out a small groan, and the sister's looked on as the demon left.


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter four**

"What are we going to do now?" Phoebe asked as she paced back and forth.

"We'll think of something," Piper tried to reassure her. But truthfully she had no idea what to do. Just then a weak looking Paige came down the stairs.

"Hey guys. I made some more potions just in case we need them." Her eyes were sunken in and her face was extremely pale. It was obvious she was not doing well.

"Paige, you need to lie down. Let Piper and me worry about this," Phoebe said with concern in her voice.

"I'll be okay," Paige said.

"Well at least sit down," Piper insisted. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Maybe just some water. My mouth is really dry."

Piper went over and felt her forehead. She was even hotter than before. "It's probably from the fever, you're burning up."

Piper left to get the water, and Paige looked to Phoebe.

"Did you come up with any plans yet?"

"No, not yet sweetie. But we will, I promise you. Everything will be just fine."

Just then Piper came into the room. "Here's your water sweetie. Drink up."

"Thanks," Paige replied as she took the glass from Piper.

"Okay, so where were we?" Phoebe asked.

"Coming up with a whole lot of nothing," Piper said, looking frustrated.

"Uh, guys........I don't feel so well," Paige said as her hand began to shake.

"Paige?" Piper asked. "What's wrong?"

Paige's eyes rolled back into her head and she began to convulse on the couch.

"LEO!!!" Piper screamed.

"Oh my god, come on Paige!" Phoebe said, the panic was obvious in her voice.

Leo orbed in and saw Paige on the couch. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, but you need to do something for her!" Piper said. This time she was panicking as well. "Paige stay with us," she said as she held her hand.

Leo once again tried to heal her to no avail. Something was blocking his magic.

"God, please let her be okay," Phoebe said.

"Why can't you help her?" Piper asked Leo.

"I don't know. She's not going to last long like this though."

Piper began to panic and when she panicked she got angry. "Dammit! Don't the Elders ever know anything?!"

Then Paige stopped shaking and she opened her eyes.

"Oh thank god," Phoebe said.

"Paige, are you okay?" Piper asked.

Paige just stared at them with a blank look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Who are you people?" Paige asked.


	5. chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Paige looked at her sisters and had not idea who they were. Who was she? Suddenly panic set in.

"Who are you people? What are you doing to me?" she asked frantically.

"Paige?" Piper questioned. "What's the matter?"

"Paige.....I must be Paige," she muttered to herself.

"Honey, what's going on?" Phoebe asked as she reached out to her sister.

Paige quickly pulled back. "I don't know you."

Phoebe, Piper, and Leo all exchanged worried glances.

"Paige, we're your sisters, and Leo is our whitelighter and brother-in-law," Phoebe tried to explain.

"I don't have sisters and what the hell is a whitelighter?" Paige asked. She was begining to get freaked out by these people.

"Paige, what is the last thing you remeber?" Leo asked.

Paige thought for a moment and she realized that she had no memories. She didn't know who she was, where she was, or how she ended up in the house she was in.

"I gotta go," Paige said quickly and got up from the couch.

"No," Piper said and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Paige screamed, and suddenly she orbed out.

"Where did she go?" Phoebe asked. "We have to find her, if she doesn't know who she is there's no telling what she might do. Besides she's obviously no in control of her powers."

"Leo go after her," Piper urged.

Leo closed his eyes, trying to sense Paige. When he opened them, he had a confused look on his face. "I can't sense her anywhere."

Blue orbs appeared in an alley as Paige felt herself becoming visible again. In a few seconds she was standing there all alone, more confused than ever.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Paige said aloud. "Why can't I remeber anything?" Then a voice came from behind her.

"Paige?"

Remembering that was her name, Paige turned around to see a man standing behind her. He seemed so familiar, yet she didn't know why.

"Paige, are you okay?" the man asked as he approached her.

Much to her surprise, Paige didn't back away or flintch the way she had when her sister's or whoever they were tried to touch her.

"I'm fine............Todd." His name seemed to slip right off her tongue, as though she had known him her entire life


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back at the Manor, Phoebe and Piper desperately tried to find Paige, while Leo went to the Elders to see if they could help in any way.

"What if she's hurt?" Phoebe said.

"Paige is strong, she'll be okay," Piper said trying to reassure Phoebe. The truth was, she was just as worried.

"But this isn't our Paige we're talking about. She has no idea who she is."

"Which is why we need to concentrate on finding her. How is the scrying coming?"

"It's not working," Phoebe said, putting down the scrying material.

"Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me," Piper finished saying her spell in hopes that Paige would appear next to her. No luck. "I don't know what else to try," she said, becoming more and more worried.

Just then Leo orbed in. "The Elders don't know much, but no one up there could get a read on her either."

"What's new?" Piper asked sarcastically. "I swear Leo, if the elders were good for anything........" she was interrupted by Leo.

"Piper, this isn't going to help us get Paige back any sooner. What have you guys come up with?"

"A whole lot of nothing," Phoebe replied.

"Have you tried her cell?" Leo asked.

"Her cell! I didn't even think about her cell! Leo you're a genius. I knew there was a reason I love you," Piper said. As soon as the words, "I love you" escaped her mouth she regretted it. She couldn't believe she had just told Leo that she loved him. It was obvious Leo had picked up on her tension because he quickly dismissed the comment and encouraged Piper to call Paige.

**Alley**

"Todd," Paige said under her breath. His name was Todd. She knew him, yet she didn't know how. But to be honest, she really didn't care. There was someone here that she felt connected to and that was all that mattered.

"Paige, what are you doing here?" Todd questioned.

"Uh, to be completely honest, I have no idea. What are you doing here?"

"Shortcut. My house is right across the street and this alley is a shortcut home from the gym."

Paige nodded and looked in the direction of Todd's house. It was a nice, neat little house. It looked safe and Paige wanted to go there.

"Hey, since we never got to finish our date, would you like to come over and maybe try again?" Todd asked.

"Yes, that would be great," Paige said. She had already started walking towards the house when he asked. For some odd reason there was comfort near the house and with Todd.

Paige's cell phone began ringing and interrupted her thoughts. She looked down to see who it was, but no surprise, she didn't recognize the number.

"Who is it?" Todd asked.

"I don't know, it must be a wrong number," Paige replied shutting off the phone.

With that, Todd walked her to his house and shut the door behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Manor**

"She's not answering her cell," Piper said, sounding more and more worried by the minute.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Just stay calm," Leo tried to reassure everyone. "I'm sure Paige is okay, she is just confused right now."

"She's more than confused Leo. She has no idea who she is!" Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe, keep trying her cell, and Piper and I will look for something else to scry with. Something Paige had before she met us," Leo said.

"Why?" Piper questioned.

"Paige doesn't remember us, so scrying for her with something that connects her to us might not be the best option. It's just a thought, but it might be worth a try," Leo said.

"At this point I'm willing to try anything," Piper said and she and Leo walked down the hall to Paige's room.

**Todd's House**

"Can I get you anything?" Todd asked Paige as they walked into the house.

"Water," Paige said. She was so thirsty her throat burned.

"Sure thing," Todd said as he walked into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable," he yelled back.

Paige walked over to the couch and sat down. Leather....nice. She still didn't understand why she felt so comfortable with Todd, what was the connection? Honestly, she really didn't care though because for the first time she felt at ease. Not like she felt back at that house with those people who said they knew her. They couldn't be who they said they were. She would know her family, wouldn't she? Just then Todd came back into the room and interrupted her thoughts.

"Here you go. One glass of water, fress from the tap," he joked.

"Thanks," Paige said. As she took the water from Todd their hands brushed up against one another and a spark lit up the room. "Ouch!" Paige yelled and quickly pulled her hand back.

"Wow," Todd said as he looked down at his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. That was really weird."

"Tell me about it. I've heard of sparks flying when you meet someone you like, but that was unreal. Here, drink up," Todd said once again handing Paige the water.

Paige took the glass and began to drink. As she drank the water she began to feel funny. Almost as if she was being shocked again. She closed her eyes and tried to will the feeling away.

"Are you okay?" Todd asked her, noticing she was not looking so well.

As the feeling left Paige, she sat up straight and looked at Todd. She actually felt revitalized, almost powerful. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you come sit next to me on the couch."

As Todd got up she watched his every move. She was drawn to him, and he was going to be hers. Todd sat down on the couch, and Paige immediately began kissing him. Todd was taken aback by her aggressive behavior.

"Paige, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What's the matter, don't you want me?" she asked him.

Todd couldn't deny it, there was an attraction with Paige that was unlike any other. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" Paige replied.

With that Todd grabbed Paige and pulled her into a passionate kiss, but once again Paige began to feel strange. She opened her eyes and for a second she didn't know what was going on, but the person she saw, or thought she saw, wasn't Todd.

"Richard?" she said confused.

"Who?" Todd asked. "Who the hell is Richard?"

"Uh, I don't know," Paige said feeling foolish.

"Then why did you say his name?" Todd questioned. Paige could tell he was annoyed at being called the wrong name.

"I don't know," Paige said again. She was telling the truth. She didn't know anyone named Richard, or did she? Why did she say that name and why did the face she saw look so familiar? "I should go," Paige said and turned to walk out the door.

"No, you're not going anywhere," Todd said and he grabbed Paige's arm. She was starting to remember things and he couldn't let that happen. He grabbed the glass of water off the table and threw it at Paige. Her body began to shake as electricity was bolted into her body. She fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ever hear the expression, "water and electricity don't mix?" Guess it's true," Todd said with a smirk. He knew when Paige woke up she would be more powerful than ever. He reached for her cell phone to call her sisters. It was time to get this show on the road.

**Manor-Paige's bedroom**

"Find anything yet?" Piper asked Leo. He was standing on a chair looking through boxes on the top shelf of Paige's closet.

"I think so," Leo said as he pulled a box down. It was labeled, _Things from the Past_. Leo sat the box down on the bed and he and Piper began looking through it. The first thing they saw were old pictures.

"Look at her, she was so small," Piper said with a grin. "I can't believe we've never seen these before." Upon saying that she felt extremely guilty. She and Phoebe were always so caught up with their own things that they never truly got to know their little sister. "I never even knew she was a girl scout," Piper said, holding up a picture of Paige in her uniform.

"I guess we have still have some catching up to do," Leo said.

"It's funny, you think you know everything about someone, and then you realize there's so much more you didn't even know. I think this family needs to spend more time together."

"You and your sisters have been busy lately. It wouldn't hurt to have one of your sister nights," Leo said.

"It's not just them, _everyone_ in this family needs to talk," Piper said. She meant that she and Leo needed to talk as well.

"Piper..." Leo began. He knew he was guilty of hiding his true feelings for her. He reached out and took Piper's hand. "I promise we'll talk."

Piper looked into his eyes and for the first time in a while she felt he wanted the same thing as she did. The moment lasted only a few seconds and they were interrupted by Phoebe.

"Guys, Todd just called and Paige is with him."

"Thank God," Piper said. "Leo can you orb us?"

"Sure." The three joined hands and orbed to Todd's house.

**Todd's House**

Todd placed Paige on the couch and covered her with a blanket. She was still unconscious and he had to make it look like he cared about her. As he tucked the blanket around her, there was a knock on the door.

"Show time," he said, assuming that it was Paige's sisters. He opened the door and pretended to be concerned.

"Todd, thank you so much for calling," Phoebe said. "Where is she?"

"She's on the couch. Come in. I don't know what happened, but she just passed out."

"Oh my God, Paige," Piper said, walking over to her sister. She felt her forhead. "She's burning up. We need to get her home."

Paige began to stir. "Paige, wake up," Phoebe said.

As Paige opened her eyes, she immediately focused on Todd. She could almost hear him willing her to come to him. She pushed past her sisters and Leo and walked to Todd.

"Paige, we're going to take you home," Leo said, and reached his hand out to Paige.

"I am home," she said, looking at Todd, who returned her look and smiled.

Leo noticed this and began to understand what was going on. "We need to get out of here," he whispered to Piper.

"Not without Paige," she said.

"That's not Paige," Leo said.

"Oh come on, she's Paige," Todd said, overhearing the conversation. "She's just not your Paige, she's mine."

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, Phoebe," Todd said. "I can't believe it's taken you so long to figure this out. You would think a witch could spot a demon, but apparently not. You made my job easy, hell, you even set me up with your sister."

Phoebe began to charge at Todd, "You son of a......." she was hit back by a bolt of light sent by Paige.

"Don't," Paige said very stern.

"Come on baby, lets get out of here," Todd said to Paige, and together they shimmered out, leaving Piper, Phoebe, and Leo alone.

A/N: Thank You for the great reviews! This is my first fanfic, so I appreciate all of you reading it. Stick with me, I promise there will be some interesting twists!


	8. Ch 8

**Chapter 8**

**Todd's House**

"How could I have done this?" Phoebe questioned. "How could I have just let my sister go out on a date with a demon?! Better yet, how could I set her up on a date with him?"

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. "This isn't going to help us get her back."

"I know. I just can't help but feel guilty. None of this would have happened if I hadn't pushed her to go out on a date."

"This isn't anyone's fault," Leo said. "We need to focus on getting Paige back because she doesn't have much time."

"How do you know?" Piper asked.

"I can feel it. Whenever one of you is in trouble I can tell, but this time with Paige, it's different. It's like the more trouble she's in, the less I feel. It's probably because she's becoming less and less a Charmed One by the minute."

"So what do we do?" Phoebe asked. "How do we find her?"

"I think she'll find us," Leo said.

"How can you be sure?" Piper asked.

"There was something about Paige. She could have killed you Phoebe, but instead she just stunned you. As long as she is still connected to the Charmed Ones, she'll come back. We just have to be ready for her when she does. Our Paige is in there, we just have to find her," Leo reassured the sisters.

"Well we're not doing any good here, lets get back home and work on finding her," Piper said. With that, the three of them orbed home.

**Cave**

"Where are we?" Paige asked Todd as they walked through a dark cave.

"Home," he answered. "You're about to meet the family."

Paige began to feel a little uneasy about everything, but she followed Todd anyway. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't be there. She felt like she was being pulled in another direction, but she wasn't sure why.

"What's wrong?" Todd asked. "Don't you want this?"

"I don't know," Paige began, "it's just that, I'm not sure I should be here."

"Of course you should be here," Todd replied. "Now come, follow me." He extended his hand and Paige reluctantly took it.

**Manor-Attic**

Piper and Phoebe were working on potions and spells when Leo entered.

"How is it coming?" Leo asked.

"I think we have the summoning spell, but I'm worried about the potion," Piper said.

"Why?" Leo questioned.

"Because the potion is supposed to kill shocker demons. I know Paige hasn't completely transformed, but what if it doesn't work right and she dies. I can't lose another sister," Piper said, looking down.

Leo placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "I promise you I won't let that happen." Their eyes met for a second, and then he broke the silence. "We really need to call for her."

Piper and Phoebe held the spell and the potions and prepared to call for Paige.

_A Charmed One fallen, but not lost_

_We'll save her sole at all cost_

_We two witches call for thee_

_Come and set our sister free._

**Cave**

Paige felt her head begin to spin. She grabbed onto Todd to balance herself, but he was obviously feeling the same way. White lights surrounded them and they were carried to.....................................

**Manor-Attic**

"What the hell," Todd began. "What do you think you're doing?" Todd was in a crystal cage, however Paige was standing outside of it.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," Paige said.

"Paige, you're our sister," Phoebe said.

"No. Stop saying that," Paige said. "I'm not your sister."

"Paige..." Piper said, stepping toward Paige. "You _are _our sister, whether you believe it or not."

"We love you Paige," Phoebe said also taking a step forward.

"No you're not, they're lying Paige," Todd said from inside the cage. "Don't listen to them."

"Paige, you need to listen to your sisters," Leo urged. "They can help you."

"Stop! All of you, just shut up!" Paige yelled. She was confused again. She didn't know who she was or who to believe. She wanted to believe Piper and Phoebe, but if she had sisters shouldn't she remember them?

Paige backed up and burried her head in her hands.


	9. Ch 9

**Chapter 9**

Paige felt a soft touch lifting her head up. It was Piper.

"Fight this Paige. Do it for this family."

Paige was crying now. Why didn't she know who to trust? "I don't know you," she said to Piper.

Those words hit Piper like a ton of bricks. Why didn't her little sister know her?

"We're your family," Phoebe said, crouching down next to her little sister. "Don't leave us."

"You can't trust them!" Todd yelled. "They're just lying to you! I'm your family, they don't care about you the way I do."

A tear fell from Paige's eye, and Piper quickly wiped it away the way a big sister would do. "Look at me Paige, I love you." She took one of Paige's hands. Phoebe took Paige's other hand in hers.

As the three girls held hands, the room began to spin for Paige. She was taken back.......................................

In Paige's memory, she saw herself meeting her sister's for the first time, the first time Piper called her a sister, she saw laughter, love, joy, all the things a family should have. Paige saw a miracle when Wyatt and Chris were born- she felt the most intense love she'd ever felt. She felt Phoebe pulling her into a hug and how she felt comfort there. There was a bond that she was not going to let break. Paige fought to come back and when she opened her eyes she knew what she had to do.

"Paige?" Leo questioned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay," Paige replied. "I'm me." She took the potion from Phoebe and stepped over to the crystal cage. "I'm sorry," she said as she threw the potion into the cage. It landed at Todd's feet and exploded.

"AH!!!" Todd screamed.

"Paige, what happened?" Piper asked.

"I felt love and it pulled me back, showed me the truth. You guys are my sisters."

Piper felt her eyes fill with tears as Paige spoke those words. But her thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe's worried voice.

"Uh, guys, something didn't work with the potion."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked as he walked over to the cage.

"He's supposed to be vanquished," Phoebe said. Why is Todd's body still here?"

"I don't know," Piper said. "Leo what's going on?"

"I don't know...." Leo was cut off by Todd stirring.

"What's going on?" he asked as he looked around the attic. "Phoebe? Where am I?" Todd stood up and walked out of the crystal cage.

"He shouldn't be able to do that," Piper said, sounding worried.

"He's not evil," Paige said.

"What?" Leo asked.

"He's not evil," Paige said again. "Don't ask me how I know that, but I just do."

"What's going on?" Todd asked again.

"Okay, we need to talk about this," Piper said, raising her hands to freeze Todd. But to her surprise he didn't freeze. "You're supposed to freeze," she said.

"Not if he's a witch. A witch who was infected just like I was," Paige said. The sister's shared a glance but were once again interrupted by Todd.

"For the last time, will someone please explain to me what is going on?"


	10. Ch 10

**Chapter 10**

**Manor-Living Room**

Todd is sitting on the couch and Piper, Phoebe, and Paige, are all trying to explain to him what happened.

"So I was evil?" Todd asked. "That's never happened before."

"Yeah well, it has now," Paige said.

"Now you need to be honest with us," Phoebe said. "Are you a witch?"

"Yes. Well half-witch. My father was a witch. I haven't practiced witchcraft in a while though. Once my father died, I don't think they saw me as a threat anymore and demons left me alone, until now. Apparantly they thought they could get to a Charmed Once through me. Guess it almost worked."

Leo orbed in just then. "I checked with the Elders and they confirmed that he is a witch."

"I knew you weren't evil," Phoebe said. "I would never set my sister up on a date with a demon."

"Speaking of that date," Todd said looking at Paige. "I guess that would have been with you."

"You're correct," she said.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm starving. What do you say we try the whole dinner thing again?"

"I say sure," Paige said.

Todd got up and extended his hand for Paige. She took it and a spark flew. They both looked a little uneasy.

"Coincidence," Todd and Paige said in unison. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the situation. They got up and walked toward the door.

"Don't wait up!" Paige yelled as she shut the front door.

Piper, Leo and Phoebe smiled to themselves. The family was okay. Phoebe looked at Piper and Leo and she decided it was time to excuse herself.

"I'll go check on the boys. Why don't you two spend some time together," she suggested.

Neither Piper, nor Leo argued with her. When Phoebe was gone, Piper spoke. "Leo.....about today."

"Piper," he interrupted. "I need to tell you something."

"I need to tell you something too," Piper said.

The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds and then the words that had been on the edge of their tongues all day escaped simultaneously,

"I love you."

THE END!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: So.........what do you think of my first fanfic? Should I keep Todd for future stories? Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing, you have no idea how helpful you've all been!!!!!!!


End file.
